


Breakdown

by flareonfury



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Angst, Community: disney_uberland, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't hold it in any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for disney_uberland prompt cry.

Breaking down and crying was not her thing.

She hated feeling like this – weak and loss, but she just couldn’t hold her stiff uncaring personality any longer. She couldn’t hold in the fear, the pain, and the worry. At least not right now. Not with her parents losing their memories, Max disappearing… and Justin losing his memory of her.

She felt as if she was alone in the world.

She had no parents, no brothers, no friends… no one.

That was the worst feeling in the universe.

So she’s allowing herself this breakdown, and then she’ll set the world right.


End file.
